This invention is directed to an archery bow having a swing arm cable guard which is mounted to the archery bow riser. A cable saver located on the cable guard retains the cables and separates the cables and the bow string. The cable saver is adjustably mounted on the cable guard so that the distance between the cables and bow string may be varied without disassembling of the bow, to permit arrow fletchings of different sizes to pass therebetween.
Cable guards are utilized in compound archery bows when the cable and bow string are too closely spaced laterally to permit the free passage of the fletching of an arrow therebetween. The cable guard typically includes a cable saver which separates the cables and bow string so that the arrow may pass therebetween. One such cable guard, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,213 for a xe2x80x9cSwing Arm Cable Guardxe2x80x9d. This patent discloses a cable guard including a support member and a swing arm pivotally connected thereto. The cable saver, which is referred to in the patent as a cable retaining means, has two bores for retaining the cables and is pivotally mounted on the swing arm. The angle between the support member and the swing arm is such that when the bow is drawn, the distance between the cables, which are retained in the cable saver retaining means, and the plane of the bow string travel, is less than the distance between the cables and the plane of bow string travel when the bow is at rest. Since the cables are closer to the plane of bow string travel when the bow is drawn, the cables and bow limbs are less stressed when the bow is drawn. The cable guard retaining means is not adjustable to change the distance between the cable saver and bow string, so as to allow fletchings of different sizes to pass therebetween.
Another cable guard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,124 for an xe2x80x9cArchery Bow Having an incrementally Adjustable Cable Guardxe2x80x9d. This application is directed to an incrementally adjustable cable guard whereby the distance between the cable saver and the bow string may be varied to accommodate arrow fletchings of different sizes while still permitting the free passage of the arrow being shot. However, in order to vary the distance between the cable saver and the bow string, the string and cables are removed from the cable saver; then serrated teeth on a handle portion must be properly positioned with serrated teeth on an elbow portion of a support arm to vary the distance between the cable saver and the bow string the desired amount; and thereafter the bow must be assembled to reestablish the proper tension.
The cable guard disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,958 for an xe2x80x9cArchery Bow Having a Side Mounted Swing Arm Cable Guardxe2x80x9d is directed to a swing arm cable guard which is rigidly mounted on the side of the archery bow riser. The cable guard extends outwardly and upwardly from the side of the handle to the horizontal centerline of the bow. By moving the cable displacement away from the limb tips, there is less limb torque and the limbs travel straighter during the draw cycle of the bow. Shims may be provided between the riser and the cable guard to vary the distance between the riser and the cable guard to accommodate arrow fletchings of different sizes. To vary the distance between the cable saver and the bow string, the string and cables are removed from the cable saver, the proper number of shims must be installed, and the bow must be reassembled to provide the proper tension.
The patent and applications discussed above are owned by the assignee of the present invention.
The present invention is directed to an archery bow having a swing arm cable guard which is mounted on the archery bow riser. The cable guard comprises a cable saver which controls the path of the cables to separate the cables and the bow string so that the arrow fletching may pass between the cables and the bow string when the arrow is shot. The cable saver is adjustably mounted on the cable guard so that the distance between the cables and bow string may be varied, without disassembling of the bow, to allow arrow fletchings of different sizes to pass therebetween.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cable saver on a cable guard, and wherein the cable saver may be adjusted to vary the distance between the cables and the bow string.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a cable saver on a cable guard and wherein the cable saver may be conveniently adjusted to vary the distance between the cables and the bow string.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a cable saver on a cable guard, wherein the cable saver may be conveniently adjusted to vary the distance between the cables and the bow string without having to relax the tension in the cables.
Other objects and attendant advantages of this invention will be readily appreciated as the same become better understood by references to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings in which like reference numerals designate like parts throughout the figures thereof